


Stony Terrorist

by Ironnikky12



Category: Junjou Romantica, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama & Romance, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Mature Steve, Steve es Miyagi, Tony es shinobu, adaptación, young Tony
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironnikky12/pseuds/Ironnikky12
Summary: -¿Estas conciente de lo que dices? Soy 17 años mayor que tú, y además soy hombre. Deja de burlarte de este pobre viejo- dijo cansado....El rubio lanzó un suspiro hastiado.-¿Y qué es lo que quieres de mí?El más joven miró directamente a los ojos del hombre delante suyo.-Quiero que te responsabilices.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Lo que, para Steve, empezó como un día normal, terminó con lo que menos esperaba. 

—Me gustas. Es el destino— mencionó un joven castaño mientras jugaba con un vaso. 

—¿Perdona?— un sorprendido rubio preguntó. 

Steve Rogers, 35 años, profesor de literatura de una de las más importantes universidades. En el día de hoy, recibió una llamada del hermano de su ex esposa, este lo cito a una pequeña cafetería cerca de la universidad para hablar, según el joven, de algo importante. 

Anthony Stark, era el hermano de su ex esposa, hijo del director de la universidad donde trabaja y ahora causante de su sorpresa. 

Steve conoció al joven cuando tuvo que presentarse ante los padres de su ex esposa. El muchacho estaba a punto de ser asaltado por unos maleantes que, al ver la actitud desafiante del castaño, iban a usar la fuerza bruta. Sin dudarlo, el rubio intervino amenazando con llamar a la policía. Como agradecimiento le pidió que le ayudará a ubicar el hotel de la reunión, a la cual estaba llegando tarde, y casualidad el castaño se dirigía al mismo hotel.  
Corrieron entre las calles, llegaron al hotel y ambos buscaron la habitación del 'pavo real' que era la más elegante. 

Ya en la habitación fueron recibidos por María. 

—Anthony, llegas tarde— dirigió su mirada al rubio y lo señaló —Quiero presentarte al prometido de tu hermana y futuro cuñado, Steve Rogers.

En ese momento el castaño sintió un rechazo absoluto.

—¿No estabas estudiando en el extranjero? 

—Si, en Australia.

—¿Cómo es que regresas tan repentinamente?— preguntó el rubio y luego bebió su té.

—Estaba de vacaciones cuando me enteré que te habías divorciado. Por eso pienso que definitivamente es el destino.

Steve solo pudo hacer una mueca de confusión. ¿Qué era eso del destino? Se preguntó. 

—¿Estas consiente de lo que dices? Soy 17 años mayor que tú, y además soy hombre. Deja de burlarte de este pobre viejo— dice cansado.

—Vine de Australia dejando mis vacaciones, te llamé, te cité aquí, no tengo tiempo para reírme de tí— el castaño mantenía su rostro sin expresión alguna desde que llegó.

El rubio lanzó un suspiro hastiado.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres de mí?  
El más joven miró directamente a los ojos del hombre delante suyo.

—Quiero que te responsabilices.


	2. Chapter 2

Luego de tal confesión, el rubio dejo al más joven en la cafetería diciéndole que estaba delirando y que el cambio, tanto de clima como de horario, lo estaba haciendo delirar y decir locuras. 

Al llegar a la universidad se encontró con su compañero, y amigo, ordenando unos libros. 

—Oye, bucks, el día de hoy tienes la piel muy suave... ¿Por qué será?— molestó a su compañero. Hace poco se enteró, lo vio en plena faena, que James era gay y además estaba saliendo con un empresario importante.

—N-no se de qué hablas, Steve. Mejor ve a la oficina del director que mandó a llamarte. 

....

—No tengo con quien dejar a Tony, me iré por dos semanas, junto con María, a un importante seminario. Anthony no quiere quedarse en casa ya que Margaret vendrá y con ella pues... eh— nervioso, Howard no pudo terminar de explicar.

Margaret 'peggy' Stark era la ex esposa de Steve. Estuvieron juntos durante tres años, hasta que ella le fue infiel, decidieron divorciarse y Howard aún siente pena por lo sucedido y hasta el día de hoy le pide disculpas al rubio. 

—¿Peggy llevará a su novio?

—Ah, si, sí— contestó nervioso —Anthony está en contra de eso y no quiero dejarlo solo en un hotel aún siendo menor de edad. Por eso quería pedirte si podía quedarse contigo. Solo serán durante dos semanas, puedes dejarle una parte del trabajo a James si lo necesitas. 

—Esta bien, no hay problema— contestó no muy convencido.

—¡Gracias, Steve! ¡Realmente perdona las molestias!

Steve aún mantenía sus dudas respecto a convivir con la persona que dice estar enamorado de él.... ¿Qué es lo que va a hacer durante esas dos semanas? 

....

—Esta será tu habitación, en el armario hay sábanas limpias y toallas. Puedes usar lo que quieras.

—Muchas gracias— dijo el castaño luego de ingresar después del mayor —crei que estaría más desordenado, luego del divorcio— comentó inspeccionando el lugar.

—Estoy divorciado, no invalido— rodó los ojos fastidiado.

Ambos salen a la sala, el rubio agarró el diario, fue al sillón y se dispuso a leerlo. Mientras tanto Anthony se dirigió a la cocina.

—¿Ya cenaste?— preguntó abriendo el refrigerador.

—Aún no. Podemos pedir algo por delivery— mencionó y cambió la página del diario.

—No, Voy a cocinar yo. ¿Verduras fritas te parece?— el castaño empezó a sacar los elementos que utilizaría, llamando su atención un gran cuchillo.

—Si, como quieras— el rubio no podía creer que un joven del estatus social de Anthony supiera cocina.

De repente en todo el lugar se escuchó el ruido de verduras siendo cortadas de una manera demasiado exagerada. Totalmente sorprendido el rubio no sabía como reaccionar, observó al castaño totalmente concentrado en la acción mientras murmuraba cosas incomprendibles. 

—¡¿Qué demonios?!— se acercó hasta la mesada y observó una gran llama elevarse de la cocina —¡apaga eso! 

....

—Bueno... creo que la cocina no es lo tuyo— hizo una mueca al ver la comida del otro.

—¡Lo siento! Puedes tirarlo, iré a comprar algo rápido— totalmente apenado, Tony intentó arreglar la situación.

—No, no hay que desperdiciar comida. Además, no se ve tan mal— llevó un bocado a su boca. No sabía tan mal, solo tenía un gusto a quemado.

—¿Y cómo te fue en Australia? ¿Viste koalas y canguros? ¿Alguna novia? Las muchachas extranjeras son muy bonitas...— dejó de hablar al ver el rostro serio del joven.

—Quiero que te responsabilices. 

—¿Por qué? Ya te dije que somos hombres.

—¿Y es imposible por esa razón? ¿Acaso dos hombres no se pueden amar?

—Además, eres el hermano menor de mi ex esposa.

—Están divorciados y entre los dos no hay lazo de sangre que nos una.

—Entre nosotros hay una diferencia de 17 años. Es una diferencia enorme, ¿no crees?— Steve empezó a exasperarse por las respuestas del otro.

—Genial. Por ser el mayor, tienes que ser tú el que se responsabilice de esto— el rostro de Anthony carecía totalmente de expresión. Cómo si hubiera practicado para eso.

—¿Y a qué te refieres con eso de que me responsabilice?— masajeó sus sienes ante el estrés de la situación.

—Quiero. Que. Me. Quieras.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una Adaptación de la obra de Shungiku Nakamura, junjou romántica.


End file.
